Vehicle tire pressure plays a very important part in tire service life and in vehicle fuel economy. Either over pressure or under pressure of a tire will significantly reduce tire service life. And under pressured tires often result in reduced vehicle fuel economy. A conventional way to achieve a proper tire pressure charge is to utilize an air pressure source and a tire pressure measurement device, charging the tire for a while and then making a measurement, and then charging and making measurement. Repeating this procedure many times to achieve the desired tire pressure. Another way to achieve proper tire pressure charge is to regulate down the supply air pressure source to the desired pressure and then to charge the tire with the regulated pressure. Since there is no significant pressure head for the pressure charge, this approach takes much longer time to achieve a desired tire pressure than that of the conventional way does. Due to these particular reasons that neither of these approaches of pressure inflation are very convenient, vehicle drivers perform tire pressure check much less often than necessary. In the past decades, many inventors have tried to make improvements such as those U.S. Patents cited here: U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,145 by Willis, dated August 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,795, by Trinca, dated July 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,925, by Crutcher, dated April 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,395, by Jard, dated September, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,034, by Bock et al, dated October, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,511, by Tuan, et al, dated October, 1991. These patents focused their improvement either on tire or on vehicle by providing a new tire valve or engineering a mechanism inside the tire to indicate and regulate tire pressure. By doing so, it requires to change the current tire industry infrastructure.
The present invention, however, aiming at the pressure supply source, such as the air supply of a gasoline station, enables a fast charge speed with the pressure of the air supply source to charge a tire or a pressure container to a desired pressure without using a hand-held pressure measurement device to measure the tire or the container's pressure.